custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Avohkii's Child
'Avohkii's Child '''is the first episode in the epic series of ''Parallel, which stars the group of Matoran with the ability to travel through time and also into different timelines to alter disastrous events which will happen in the future. WARNING: Contains themes that may be harmful to young children. Story Prologue What would you imagine hell or horror to be like? Your worst nightmares? The end of the world? Tell that to someone who has been through hell, and he'll say it's an understatement. Hell is a constant battlefield fighting over something so valuable yet at the time seems so worthless. Even though you know you're doing it for the right reasons you know that you're not leaving this place without a souvenir, and not a good one. The battlefield echoed the evil laughs of murderous beasts, agonizing screams of those who were either dying, sitting there staring at the space where their legs had used to be, or screaming at the pain of a Skakdi shoving their marauder's knife into their victim's throat. Onepu sat behind a rock, holding his Plasma Repeater in both hands, trying to gain confidence from it being there. None came. So far, he hadn't been noticed. All the others in his group had. Kongu was lying there dead with a massive chunk blown out of him and several knives sticking out of the few places where he didn't have bullet holes. Hafu was resting on a sharp rock, now covered in blood, with an injury Onepu couldn't imagine how painful it was to receive. And Nuparu had been separated from the group by a bunch of bloodthirsty Skakdi, and Onepu could still hear his dying screams echoing in his ears. There was no hope. No hope at all. But the Skakdi hadn't won. They had defeated the Toa and their Matoran army, but they still had the Vortixx and Visorak Horde to deal with, the Brotherhood of Makuta, and also the Glatorian from the desert of Bara Magna. What were they all fighting for? Power. Ever since the two moons of Bara Magna had rejoined, the once-wasteland had become a beautiful planet full of every type of landscape imaginable. Each landscape had its own massive amount of Energized Protodermis, which is useful for forging anything imaginable. The Toa wanted this to build a Makuta-free dome to protect their 13 villages from any further pain and suffering the Makuta brought. The Makuta wanted the Energized Protodermis to painfully destroy every Toa resistance left and harshly enslave the Matoran. The Skakdi wanted the resource to achieve ultimate glory and kill everything that exists in every universe. The Vortixx want it to turn the new planet of Spherus Magna into their own home where they will mutate and conduct painful experiments on everything that has tried to keep them away from the Energized Protodermis. The Glatorian wanted the Energized Protodermis to get rid of all the other armies so that they could have the new planet all to themselves. So basically, the Toa were the only good guys in this war, and it was not going well for them. Onepu closed his eyes and began taking in deep slow breaths. He stood up and walked away from the rock. Just in time too. A Zamor blast hit it and the rock exploded into dust. If Onepu had been there any longer he would have been evaporated. "Get him!" Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. Onepu thought. Onepu avoided the next Zamor blast and then the next. The Skakdi were out to kill him. Amazingly he did a backflip over one, which barely missed his mask and landed in the perfect position to send a quick but powerful shot at one of the attacking Skakdi. The orange beam hit the Skakdi square in the shoulder, and its flailing weapon arm smacked its companion right in the face. Being such a dumb species, the companion Skakdi saw this as an attack and shoved his marauder's knife deep into the injured Skakdi's heart, instantly killing it. But by the time the Skakdi turned around to continue its assault on Onepu, the Onu-Matoran was gone. Chapter One "Onepu? Onepu, are you alright?" The Onu-Matoran's vision returned to him. In front of Onepu's eyes were Nuparu and Taipu, Onepu's two best friends. "What happened, Onepu?" Nuparu asked. "Yeah! We were all building a cool little android to scare Tehutti and Damek's masks off and you just passed out!" Taipu laughed. "I what?" "He must have hit his head pretty hard, Nuparu..." Taipu whispered. "I heard that, Ussal-head!" Onepu reached out for Taipu's mask, but couldn't be bothered to keep his hand in the air for so long. Feeling the need to not look up so much, Onepu sat up and shook his head, trying to get rid of the sick dizziness he had. "So, where were we with this android thing?" Onepu stood up. Nuparu and Taiup stood up as well. "Why don't I show you, as you probably don't remember!" Nuparu laughed, and pointed to a large silver contraption. It had two big bulky arms and short stubby legs with two wheels on each. Unlike any other of Nuparu's inventions, the machine didn't have a cockpit. Instead, it had a radio strapped to its back and Nuparu was holding a remote control. Taiup grabbed a rusty Kanohi a clipped it into the front of the machine. "There! Done! Now, let's go freak out Tehutti and Damek!" Something's not right here. It's as if I've been here before.... ''Onepu thought. ''I vaguely remember Zemya being here right about... And there was the Onu-Matoran. Strolling down the Onu-Koro tunnels was the all black Zemya, member of the Onu-Koro Council. ...now. "Hey, Zemya!" Nuparu greeted the Onu-Matoran, staying very close to him, trying to make sure the Matoran didn't see the machine he had built. "Yeah, bye Zemya!" Taiup waved goodbye. I remember this day... ''Onepu thought. ''Something terrible is about to happen. Suddenly Nuparu was pressing a button on his remote control, and the gears on the silver contraption began to malfunction and release smoke. "Look what you've done, Ussal-head! You broke it!" Taipu cuffed the Onu-Matoran engineer lightly on the head. "Well, I'll fix it!" Nuparu shot Taipu a look and leapt onto the back of the machine. "Nuparu, I'm not getting a good feeling about this!" Onepu said. "Don't you think I can fix this, Onepu?" Nuparu asked. "No, I don't think you can fix it." Nuparu ignored him and began to fiddle with some of the cogs, which just rattled more. "Look, you're not doing it ri-" Taiup began to walk up to the machine, but Onepu yanked him by the arm just before the machine exploded into flames and wires. Nuparu's scream was cut short as his body evaporated into ashes. Taiup screamed in pain. Onepu looked in his direction. His left leg was on fire and sizzling, also pointing at an odd angle. Onepu grabbed the fire extinguisher that was attached to the wall of every tunnel junction and put out the fire on Taipu's leg. The Onu-Matoran still screamed in pain. Onepu grabbed Taiup and flung him over his shoulders, and began the long journey back to Onu-Koro. Chapter Two When Onepu regained consciousness he was standing before a grave, next to Taiup. But Taiup was different. He was taller, and over his shoulders was a Turaga's cloak. Onepu immeadiately looked at the Onu-Matoran's sizzled leg. It wasn't there. Instead, a robotic replacement was there. Taipu held a Badge of Office to help him stand up properly. "I remember the day that you pulled me away from the exploding machine, Onepu," said Taiup. "You saved my life that day." "Just trying to help," Onepu replied. "I just wish Nuparu had survived. I didn't care about becoming Turaga due to my injury, all I cared about was one of my best friends dying because of what I did," Taipu said. Taiup? A Turaga? ''Onepu thought. ''That means I was in the past! And if I hadn't done what I did, Taipu wouldn't have survived. '' "I wish there was something I could do about it." "No. We must all learn from our mistakes. Nuparu did, in a way no one should ever learn. Death is, however, not the worst of fates, Onepu. Had he still lived for a couple of minutes after, he would have been in agony, so he was lucky, in a way," Turaga Taipu said. "Wasn't it better though, Turaga, that Nuparu died? If he hadn't and the machine had worked until it reached Tehutti and Damek, it would have killed them. We never meant to hurt anyone," Onepu replied. "Yes, but if we had never built the stupid machine in the first place, Nuparu would still be alive," Turaga Taipu finished the conversation, walking away from the grave and leaving Onepu there alone with the stone that stuck out from the ground. The Onu-Matoran read it: ''Here lies NUPARU Onu-Koro's Greatest Engineer Died in malfunction of latest invention We shall always remember him "Yes, we shall..." Onepu said, and walked away. Onepu was back again. Zemya had left the tunnels and Nuparu was pressing buttons on his remote control. Onepu looked around, confused. Smoke was coming out from the silver machine. "Look what you've done, Ussal-head! You broke it!" Taipu cuffed the Onu-Matoran engineer lightly on the head, just like last time. "Well, I'll fix it!" Nuparu shot Taipu a look and leapt onto the back of the machine, just like last time. "Oh, Mata Nui..." Onepu muttered. "What's wrong, Onepu?" Nuparu asked. Onepu didn't answer. Instead, he leapt onto the back of the silver machine and flung Nuparu off. The contraption was shaking so violently that it wasn't hard. "What do you think you're doing?" Nuparu shouted. "Saving your life!" Onepu replied, grabbing Taipu and Nuparu by their hands and running away to Onu-Koro. "Get off of me!" Nuparu shouted, wriggling free of Onepu's grip. "Don't be stupid, Nuparu, you know that thing won't work!" Taipu shouted. "I can fix it, Taipu!" Nuparu began to walk back to the silver machine. Onepu grabbed a loose rock from the ground and flung it as hard as he could at the back of Nuparu's head. The Onu-Matoran engineer fell unconscious to the ground. "Onepu..." Taipu whispered. "Shut up and help me with this guy!" Onepu shouted, picking up Nuparu by one arm. Taipu did the same but with the other. And then there was fire. Taipu had gone too far back to pick up Nuparu that his leg was caught by the fire. He screamed, but like the stupid yet "try to be" heroic Onu-Matoran that he was, he kept running from the fire, still holding on to Nuparu. When the fire died down, Taipu fell over, holding his sizzling leg, and screaming in agony. It was twisted at an awkward angle and all of its armour was either ash or half-burnt. Taipu would become Turaga Taipu, like he had before, but Nuparu would be alive. Chapter Three Nuparu laughed at the sight of his latest invention, the Handynator XY12 (as he liked to call it), floating in the air and scribbling drawings on the tunnel walls of Onu-Wahi. He drew Turaga Taipu with his cloak stuck on a tree, and laughed at it. Onepu could not feel the same. It had been so long since what Onepu, Turaga Taipu, and Nuparu called "the accident" that Nuparu had probably learnt to deal with it. But it had only been two minutes for Onepu, as he had seen it happen in two different ways. In both of these ways, Taipu had lost the ability to be a normal Onu-Matoran and was forced to retire to Turaga, except Onepu didn't know why. I bet Nuparu doesn't know that it was me who saved his life, even though I may have given him a really bad headache... ''Onepu thought. "What would this Handynator thing be useful for anyway?" Onepu asked. "Well, if I make pairs of them, we could give them to Onu-Matoran miners, who can only transport very little of their newly discovered minerals by hand. These babies can carry a maximum of 100 protograms and take it all to Su-Koro and back, and we all know how far away that is!" Nuparu explained. "You planning to make any profit out of these?" Onepu asked. "Not money, just more mechanical parts so I can make my next invention!" Nuparu looked at Onepu. "Great idea, am I right?" "Yeah..." Onepu said, elsewhere. Later that day, Onepu was looking out of the window of a flying Transport Pod, of Ba-Koro origin, and saw the ground below of the Wall Valley. It was the second most populated place in Onu-Wahi, as Matoran from nearly every tribe came here to sell or buy virtually anything. The Transport Pod landed, and its two doors opened. Nuparu jumped out, and Onepu helped him bring down his large metal box full of machines that worked and didn't blow up. Onepu could see that most of the Matoran coming to see what Nuparu had to offer were Ba-Matoran, those whose element was gravity. The Ba-Matoran lived on a smaller separate island on the shores of Spherus Magna. There, everything was metal and you would never find anything organic. You would only find Ba-Matoran in Wall Valley, as they were only there to buy new inventions from Nuparu. Onepu helped Turaga Taipu down to the grassy ground of Wall Valley. He thanked Onepu and walked off to meet Turaga Macku, who governed the district which was formed Ga-Koro, Vo-Koro, and Ce-Koro. Onepu walked away from Nuparu's stand of items and found Jaller, a Ta-Matoran guard from Ta-Koro, far awat from Onu-Koro. "Onepu! How are things going?" Jaller asked, placing his shield and staff on his back. "To be honest, very complicated..." Onepu replied. "Why?" Jaller asked. "I have no idea." "Well, any news about Onu-Koro?" Jaller asked. "No. What's been going on in Ta-Koro?" Onepu asked. "Only a few dozen of Kane-Ra attacks in our district, and then a couple of others in Po-Koro and Bo-Koro, but that's about it. The Fe-Matoran have been working on opening the Iron Gates ever since they shut a couple of hundred years ago," Jaller explained. "Any casualities with the Kane-Ra?" Onepu asked. Jaller's face was full of pain and sorrow. "Takua the Chronicler is dead." "So, whose the new Chronicler?" Onepu asked. "Takua hadn't named a successor before he died. I suppose when he first became Chronicler he didn't really plan it..." Jaller said. "So, what happens now?" Onepu asked. "Nothing. We just won't be able to create legends out of our stories anymore," Jaller said. Onepu thought for a while before replying: "Take me to Takua." The Ta-Matoran's Transport Pod landed in the military garage, hidden beneath Mangai Volcano. Onepu, Jaller, and Kapura got out of it, Kapura pointing his activated Flame Spear at Onepu's throat. "Is this really necessary, Jaller?" Onepu asked. "We don't want any surprises, Onepu, so yes, it is necessary," Jaller replied. The trio went over to a gravestone and Kapura was dismissed. "Here he is," Jaller said. ''Here lies TAKUA Spherus Magna's Greatest Chronicler Died in Kane-Ra attack We shall always remember him "What happened?" Onepu asked. "All of a sudden five Kane-Ra bulls broke into our fortress. We noticed that they didn't have infected Masks like when the Makuta was attacking us. They had riders, and they were Matoran, except they were different from anything I've ever seen before," Jaller explained. "Different from anything you've ''seen before. The Toa, and Takua, ''had. They were Av-Matoran, Matoran of Light, but drained from their light and good will, which was replaced by shadow. Kraa-Matoran, Takua called them. Pawns of the Makuta," Onepu replied. "You were a big fan of Takua then," Jaller laughed. "Turaga Taipu was. He was part of an organization called the Chronicler's Company. They were his Toa team, you could say," Onepu said. "I just wish I could have been there for him..." Jaller whispered. "I was returning from Fe-Koro, and when I arrived, Takua was protecting Turaga Vesta, when a Kane-Ra horn was shoved through his chest." Onepu was sure that there was more story to this tale, but he never heard it. Instead, he was inside the Ta-Koro fortress, with five Kane-Ra laying waste to every Matoran there and wrecking everything. Characters *Onepu *Nuparu *Taipu *Zemya *Kapura *Jaller Concept Art N/A Trivia N/A Category:Stories